


The Beauty of the Rain is How It Falls

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you know the light is fading all too soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of the Rain is How It Falls

**Author's Note:**

> 6/6 in the Multi-Fandom Wetfic! Extravaganza. All fic titles belong to their respective writers/singers/etc-ers. I'm just borrowing them for their raindrops.

“It’s depressing.”

“It’s romantic,” Lily countered.

“You’ve obviously not read enough literature then,” Remus corrected her. “Rain is the defining characteristic in every gothic novel and tragic love story known to man.”

“Ah, but they are love stories.”

“I think the tragic is the word we’d best examine in that sentence.” He propped his feet up on the windowsill. “Rain…” He trailed off as Sirius and James flew past at breakneck speed chasing the Snitch, a Slytherin or each other. He gestured in their general direction. “Is for the daft.”

“You’re far too practical for your own good, Remus Lupin.” She got to her feet and shoved his feet off the windowsill, leaning against the glass. She turned to look at him, reaching out for his hand. “Come on.”

“Lily…”

“No. No complaints or excuses or whinging. You’re coming with me.” She laced her fingers through his and tugged him toward the portrait hole. “I’m going to show you that there’s more to the rain that cheating, ex-wife obsessed maniacs and brooding, damp heroes.” Her hair fanned around her as she hurried down the stairs, pulling him along behind her. “The rain has infinite possibilities.”

“The rain, my dearest Lily Evans, is wet.” He smiled slightly as she headed for the front of the castle, dodging other students and teachers, laughing as he stumbled along after her.

“There’s nothing wrong with wet, Remus.” She dashed outside and stopped, tilting her head back and letting the droplets fall on her. “You’re not spun sugar. You won’t melt.”

“I’ll catch my death of cold.”

“Yes, your frail constitution is ever so concerning.” She reached back and grabbed his hand, pulling him out from under the cover he’d stayed under. “While you spend more time in the infirmary than any of us, you’ll no doubt outlive us all.” She pulled him hard and he tripped, falling against her and sending them both down onto the wet grass. “Oh.”

“Wonderful,” he drawled. “Now you’ll get sick and I’ll have to explain to James exactly how I put his one true love in the infirmary.”

“No.” Lily shook her head slightly then lifted it, pressing her lips lightly against Remus’s. She sank back against the grass, her lips parted and her lashes fluttering as she blinked rapidly. “I…”

“This is a bad idea, Lily.”

She nodded and wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him down to her. He met her kiss with his own, sliding one hand under her slightly arched back and pulled her closer. She moaned softly as her mouth opened under his, his tongue pushing past her parted lips.

Remus broke the kiss and inhaled as he pulled back, his hair falling damply in his face as he looked down at her. Her eyes were wide, the lashes spiked from the rain. Her ginger hair was a mass of dark red against her pale face. “You’re stunning.”

“You see? It’s romantic.”

“James is my friend and he’s in love with you.” He kissed her again, giving into a moment’s temptation before he pulled away and got to his feet, reaching down and helping her to hers. The distant sound of laughter echoed toward them and Remus nodded in the direction of Sirius and James as they approached. He squeezed Lily’s hand then released it. “It’s tragic.”


End file.
